1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media streaming home network system and a method for operating the media streaming home network system, and more particularly to a media streaming home network system and an operating method for the media streaming home network system, in which a server performs a process for authenticating a client, using routing table information of the client, without exchange of authentication information at an application level, even when both the server and the client use dynamic Internet Protocols (IPs), so that it is possible to rapidly and conveniently achieve the client authentication, while constructing a firm security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional home network system is schematically illustrated. This home network system will be described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 1.
Recently, construction of home network systems has been increased. Such a home network system is implemented by connecting a plurality of electric home appliances through a network installed in a home or building such that the electric home appliances are mutually controlled. In order to effectively perform such mutual control, one of the electric home appliances is set as a server, and the remaining electric home appliances are set as clients.
Meanwhile, where the client appliances have access to the Internet, it is possible for the server to provide media streaming services at the request of the client appliances. In this case, it is necessary to provide a function for performing a security authentication required for data transmission and reception between the server and the clients.
Where the conventional home network system illustrated in FIG. 1 has the above-mentioned functions, it may include at least one client appliance 10, a media server 20, and a control server 30.
When the user desires to receive a media streaming service, he accesses the media server 20 via the Internet through the client appliance 10, and requests the media server 20 to provide a multimedia data stream stored in the media server 20.
Control messages transmitted between the client appliance 10 and the media server 20 are relayed by the control server 30.
That is, the client appliance 10 accesses a web site operated by the control server 30 to download a web page from the web site, and requests the control server 30 to provide a media streaming service through the web page. In response to the request of the client appliance 10, the control server 30 transmits, to the media server 20, network address information including the IP address and port No. of the client appliance 10.
Upon receiving the network address information from the control server 30, the media server 20 compares the received network address information with network address information transmitted from the client appliance 10. Based on the result of the comparison, the media server 20 performs an authentication procedure for the client appliance 10.
This system is implemented under the condition in which the client appliance 10 uses a static Internet Protocol (IP) address. The static IP address of the client appliance 10 may be a network address assigned to the client appliance 10 by an Internet service provider (ISP) for a fee.
When the client appliance 10 initially accesses the control server 30, the network address information including the IP address and port No. of the client appliance 10 is stored in the control server 30.
The static IP address does not vary depending on the environment of the network. Accordingly, the network address information stored upon the initial access of the client appliance 10 to the control server 30 is also used in every subsequent access authentication procedure.
Generally, the client appliance 10 can be connected to the Internet, using a static IP address or dynamic IP address provided by an ISP.
Internet connection services using static IP addresses involve considerably high installation and maintenance costs, and a very low service speed as compared to the servicing expense. For this reason, most homes use Internet connection services using dynamic IP addresses.
Where the client appliance 10 uses the latter Internet connection services, it is assigned a new IP address whenever it is connected to the Internet.
For this reason, the IP address newly assigned to the client appliance 10 is different from the IP address previously inputted to the media server 20 and control server 30. As a result, the media server 20 cannot perform an authentication process for the client appliance 10, using the IP address stored in the control server 30.
In order to solve this problem, whenever the client appliance 10 is connected to the control server 30, the authentication process for the client appliance 10 must be carried out by manually inputting an ID and password at an application level by the user. However, implementation of a system for such a security authentication is complex and expensive.